Wolf Pack Imprint Preferences
by wolfgrrrl
Summary: I just discovered these cool interactive twilight preferences(I know I'm super late to the party) but Valentine's Day is coming up I wanted to do a fluffy Valentines Day treat, so pick your favorite wolf and get cozy!
1. Valentine's Day Surprise

Hi Lovebugs!

I just discovered these cool interactive twilight preferences(I know I'm super late to the party) but Valentine's Day is coming up I wanted to do a fluffy Valentines Day treat, so pick your favorite wolf and get into the holiday spirit! Also, since I love Valentine's Day so much I am working on a Jared oneshot that takes place on Valentine's Day, so be on the lookout for that.

Happy Reading!

Valentines Day Surprise

Sam: Sam calls your name from downstairs. Since it is Valentine's Day you figure he planned to make you breakfast and got in over his head. You chuckle to yourself on the way down the stairs. He hands you your morning cup of coffee, you thank him, but quickly realize he won't move from his spot leaning against the counter. You ask him what he is hiding, but he won't say anything. He gives you a taunting smile. After playfully fighting to get around him you find a brand new mint-colored kitchenaid mixer with a bow on it. You can't believe he remembered everything was perfect down to the color. You squeal with excitement to try out your new mixer. You give him a kiss and thank him. He puts his forehead on yours and just soaks in your happiness. The he says in a low voice, "I'm glad you like it, now let me take you to breakfast"

Jacob: Jacob sneaks up behind you and covers your eyes. You are startled at first,but know by the warmth of his hands it is Jacob. He whispers a sexy growl into your ear and tells you not to open your eyes. He gently moves your hair and hooks something around it. You look at yourself in your locker mirror and see a beautiful hand-carved you a small wooden wolf pendant and on a thin rose gold necklace. You launch into his arms and he kisses your hair.

Jared: You hear the doorbell ring. You go to answer it and find Jared with a box of chocolates. You ask him what the glasses are about and go to grab your backpack for school. He takes it off your shoulder and says you won't be needing it today, "I planned a field trip for today." Field trip or hooky you think to yourself. You all go to have breakfast at your favorite dinner. The waitress put pink and read heart sprinkles on your pancakes today. Jared takes you to the planetarium, it is empty and you have the whole dome to yourself. The stars look magical and you have a sense of wonder you haven't felt since you were a kid. When you get back in the car he tells you to check the glove compartment. You find candy apple red heart shaped glasses. You love them and immediately put them on. He tells you that you are the only girl he knows that can pull them off. You head to the beach to meet up with the rest of the pack were you are complimented on your new favorite sunglasses.

Paul: Paul picks you up to take you to school and you find a lifesize teddy bear in your seat. It takes up most of his truck's cab. You have to squeeze in the middle seat very close to him, but you aren't complaining. (; He hands you your coffee order exactly the way you like it. You gently kiss him on the cheek and blush. He smirks and says sheepishly "This is sort of my first time doing the whole Valentine's Day".

"It's perfect" you say as you nustle your head into his shoulder. He grabs the outside of your knee to pull you closer and drives you both to school.

Quil: Quil picks you up from school and pulls into the parking lot of a shopping strip you've never been to before. You walk inside to find that you are going to take a mug decorating class. You haven't done it before, but Quil knows that you love to express your creative side. You are working on your mug and it is looking really great. You look over at Quil and he is laughing. His laugh makes you smile. You can see that he chose very vibrant colors. Once he is done it looks really cool and contemporary. You tell him you are very impressed and offer a mug swap. Quil takes you to eat Chinese food and then drops you off at home, promising to pick you up from school on Monday.

Embry: Embry shows up to your house with a bouquet of wildflowers and an old blanket. He won't tell you what the blanket is for when you ask, but he asks you to take a walk to the park with him. The closer you get you to see that the park is hosting a 'movie in the park' night. They are playing Rom Coms through the decades on a blow up screen. Embry puts down a blanket. You relax your body into his front and he nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck. On the walk home he gives you the hoodie he was wearing. You know he is never cold so he must have brought it for you. It is warm and smells just like him. You hold hands the whole walk home.

Seth: Seth wakes you up with attack kisses all over your face. He picks you up over his shoulder and walks you to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. You look out the window and see that it is still dark out. Once you finish your breakfast he tells you to get dressed and wear comfortable shoes. He takes you to the cliffs for a light hike. You make it to the top just as the sunrises. He puts his arm around your shoulder. "Beautiful" you say to him. He looks down at you and replies, "You have no idea."

Leah: Leah invited you over for a home cooked dinner. After eating you both head to the couch to cuddle. Leah kisses your cheek and says that she almost forgot your gift. You tell her that she didn't have to, but you got to pull her gift out of your bag. She tells you that she knows can be distant sometimes, so she got you with a cute coupon book. She tells you that they are redeemable anytime and anyplace. You give her the scarf you knitted for her, but feel silly because you started working on it before you found out about the super wolf warmth. She tells you that she loves it and loves you. You fall asleep on the couch cuddling and watching Netflix.


	2. Your Wolf's Pet Name for You

His Pet Name for You

Sam: Baby

Sam is a traditional guy of few words. He love you most in the world and will do anything to protect you. The pack is always so surprised with the way he caters to you and how gentle he is with you.

Jacob: Kid

You and Jacob were really good friends before you started dating. One day you were really upset and you started to cry. He told you, "Cheer up Kid. Whatever it is I promise I'll help you take care of it. It's you and me", then he kissed both your eyelids and you've been inseparable ever since.

Jared: Pumpkin (and other types of food)

There is very little in this world that Jared loves more than food. One morning he kissed you right after brushing your teeth and he said, "Oww Peppermint girlfriend, your breath smells so good." After he saw what a laugh that got out of you he does it all the time with different foods, but one of his favorite go-tos is Pumpkin.

Paul: Sweets

Paul calls you Sweets because before you he has alway called girls sexy or hot and even though he definitely thinks your gorgeous he calls you Sweets because you are the first girl he has ever really got to know and now he adores you to pieces on the inside and out.

Quil: Sugarplum

Quil calls you Sugarplum. He says that whenever he sees you it's like Christmas morning. Also, you are the only person under 55 who likes to go to the Christmas in July antique shows, but that is just another reason why he loves you.

Embry: Love

Embry calls you Love because you are it for him. His first, last and only love. Before he imprinted he was content growing old alone. Now he could never imagine caring for anyone the way he cares for you.

Seth: Sunshine.

Seth calls you Sunshine because he says that your smile could light a whole city. He also says that his heart gets warmer whenever you walk into a room.

Leah: Lovey

Leah started off calling you lovey in a sarcastic way because when she first met you she thought you were too lovey dovey. Now that she knows you that is what she loves the most about you. You might just be turning Leah into a cuddle monster yet.


	3. How You Met Your Wolf

Hello Lovelies!

I decided to upload a preference everyday until Valentine's Day! Please let me know if there is any preference you would like to see. Tomorrow will either be the first time your wolf said I love you or your first fight.

Happy Reading!

How You Met Your Wolf

Sam: One day you were leaving work and your car wouldn't start. Sam was usually a quiet keep to himself guy, but he felt bad for you and it had looked like rain. He gave you a boost and them offered you his phone number so that you could call him if you had any trouble on the way home. You text him to thank him for his help. After that you would periodically run into him at random places on the Rez.

Jacob:You were going for a walk in the woods when you accidentally veered off from the trail. The sun was going down and you started to feel a little bit nervous until you ran into Jacob. You asked him to point you in the right direction, but he didn't leave your side until you were safely in your car.

Jared: You were going for a run on the beach when you bumped into Jared. He continuously apologized for knocking you over, but you assure him that you are clumsy and should have been paying attention to wear you were going. Jared offered to buy you and ice cream cone since you got the worse of the collision.

Paul: You met Paul on Halloween when Kim and Jared invited you over to watch classic scary movies. You heard rumors about Paul's short temper and bullying tendencies. That is why you were especially surprised when he grabbed on to your hand when you jumped during a really scary scene. He kept his eyes on the scream, but a small smirk played on his lips. He didn't let go of your hand until after the movie.

Quil: For as long as you can remember Quil has always been your big brother's best friend. Unlike your brother, Quil never minded when you would tag along during their adventures. He would always make you laugh and bring you a small treats every Valentine's Day even after your brother made fun of him for it.

Embry: You met Embry at the local bookstore when you both grabbed for the same book. It was the last copy, so Embry, ever the gentleman, refused to take it. You reluctantly agreed, but insisted that he give you his phone number that way when you were done with it he could borrow it. You met up with him a week later for coffee and to swap the book.

Seth: You met Seth volunteering at the animal shelter. You were working the puppy kennel and you had just finished feeding all the dogs. Seth came by and told you that he was going to help you walk the dogs. You spent the rest of the afternoon playing with adorable puppies and getting to know Seth.

Leah: You met Leah during one of your night classes at the local community college. You two were the only girls in class so you naturally gravitated towards her. You asked her if she would be your partner for a project. She didn't like to talk to you too very at first, but she would always offer to walk you to your car after class to make sure you made it unharmed. You were always very talkative and at time invasive while she remained reserved. Sometimes you would get a smirk or chuckle out of her and it would make your day. On the day of your finale you were surprised when Leah asked for your contact information to stay in touch now that the class was over.


	4. Your Song

Your Song

Sam: Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby- Cigarettes After Sex

Jacob: Gold- Matt Hartke and Maggie Peak

Jared: Real Peach- Henry Jamison

Paul: Beyond- Leon Bridges

Quil: Pure Joy- M. Ward

Embry: Little Love- Gabriel Kahane

Seth: If We Were Vampires-Jason Isabell and the 400 Unit

Leah: Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Cory Monteith(Glee Cast)


	5. How They React to Your Period

How They React to Your Period

**Sam**

You are sitting on the couch trying to get comfortable, but your cramps are making it close to impossible. Sam walks in through the sliding door and he see you wince in pain. He quickly walks around the couch to examine you. You tell him not to worry that it is just cramps. He looks relieved, releasing his furrowed brow. Sam sits next to you on the couch and adjusts you between his legs and then pulls your back into his chest. He wraps his big warm arms around your waist. You feel instant relief thanks to your personal heating pad. He kisses you lightly on your temple and you both spend the rest of the afternoon watching Dateline reruns and cuddling on the couch.

**Jared**

You and Jared had plans to meet the pack for a bonfire tonight. You were feeling sluggish when out of the blue your period starts early and your cramps quickly follow. You get ready and try to be as composed as possible when Jared arrives. He opens the truck door for you. He can sense something is wrong, but when he asks you you tell him that it is nothing. Jared doesn't push it. He starts driving and finally asks you what is going on and tells you not to say nothing because he knows it isn't nothing. You blush and tell him you are having terrible cramps. He engulfs your hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze. He calls the guys and tells them that you all aren't going to make it. He drives you to his house and gives you a pair of his joggers to change into. When your done changing he comes back in the room and drops an arm full of junk food on the comforter. You both snuggle up and spend the rest of the evening watching trash tv and eating countless sweet treats.

**Jacob**

You sit in front of Jake in English class. The bell rings and you quickly collect your things and start to head to your next class. Immediately, you feel a warm arm pulling your back towards their chest. You look over your shoulder and see Jake. He whispers that you stained your overalls. He guides you to his car and pulls out a shirt from his trunk for you to sit on. He drives you home to change clothes and he takes you to get a hot fudge milkshake before you head back to school.

**Paul**

You woke up in the middle of the night with terrible cramps. You quickly ran to the restroom to protect yourself from leaking and changing into your most comfortable sweats(they are really Paul's but you use them so much they are pretty much yours at this point). You haven't started yet, but your period should be full force by tomorrow morning. You lay back down and try to fall back to sleep but you feel uncomfortable and restless. Paul gently pulls your back into his chest and wraps his arm around your waist. His lips touch you ear and in his sleepy voice he whispers

"Hey Sweets, don't freak out or anything, but I think I'm getting sympathy cramps..." You laugh at him and cuddle closer into his chest. He gently runs his fingers through your hair until you fall asleep. The next morning Paul makes your favorite chocolate chip pancakes in bed.

**Quil**

Quil knocks on your bedroom door and slowly peeks his head in. Immediately you feel guilty. You had been fatigued and have major cramps. You completely forgot that you made plans with him today. Quil looks at you with wide eyes. "Are you okay, (Y/N)?" You shake your head and wrap your arms around your stomach. You sigh," I'm really sorry I have bad cramps and I totally forgot about our plans" you look down feeling guilty. Quil lifts his eyebrow and smirks. He says "Cramps, huh? I've got just the remedy." Before you can process what he is going to do. Quil is log rolling his warm muscular body over your aching belly. You brace yourself expecting it to hurt, but the pressure and warmth instantly makes you feel better. You giggle and playfully attempt to push him off. Quil settles on the bed crossing his legs. He cuddles you like a baby in his arms. He plays with your hair asking you would you rather questions until you fall asleep against his chest.

**Embry**

Embry is really observant. He is sure that your period is due soon, but doesn't want to embarrass you by asking. He invites you to his house to bake a cake and watch movies. Embry starts mixing the ingredients, but you can't stop taking tastes on the chocolate frosting. He chuckles at how adorable you are. You feel a little uncomfortable and excuse yourself to the restroom. When you get there you notice that you started your period. You left your phone on the kitchen counter and don't have any pads in your purse. You hesitate, but call out for Embry. You tell him what happened. He tells you that he has some pads in the second drawer for you. He leaves some of his sweatpants for you to change into and you spend the rest of the night eating the best homemade cake snuggling with the most thoughtful person you could ask for.

**Seth**

You left school early because you felt really weak and had a stomach ache. You laid down in bed to rest. A knock on the front door woke you up. Seth noticed you were out the second half of the day and wanted to stop by to check on you. When you jump out of bed you notice immediately that you started your period and stained your sheets. You let Seth in and run to the restroom with a change of clothes. When you come out you can hear Seth starting the washing machine. You walk down stairs and throw your dirty clothes in with the load and thank Seth for starting the laundry. He assures you that it was no problem. You both cuddle on the couch and Seth gently rubs your stomach. The warmth is relaxing and soothing. When you get hungry Seth orders Chinese takeout. You spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching your favorite show with your favorite guy.

**Leah**

You are sitting at your desk trying to get some work done, but you are having a hard time because your cramps are awful and distracting. Leah walks out of the bedroom you share and notices you squirming uncomfortably. Leah doesn't have a period anymore, but she did before she phased and is very understanding of your pain. Without saying a word she warms up your huggable heating pad and puts the kettle on and makes you a cup of hot chamomile tea. Leah gets you settled in on the couch and makes sure you don't need anything else before heading to patrol. She trades with Jared to get out of patrol early and picks up a carton of your favorite ice cream on the way home.


End file.
